


Retas Coincidentes

by irrigo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Hermann Gottlieb, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: Hermann é um estudante de intercâmbio na universidade em que Newton e Vanessa estudam.





	1. Chapter 1

Talvez aquela não houvesse sido uma boa ideia, afinal.

Estava frio e chovia, e havia pessoas demais naquele lugar. Elas andavam apressadas, algumas sozinhas, outras acompanhadas. Falavam. Uma voz eletrônica vinda de auto-falantes anunciava os horários dos voos, ora seguida de uma advertência sobre alguém que havia estacionado o carro no lugar errado. O ruído das rodinhas das malas no chão era agudo, insuportável, e ele tinha dificuldade para respirar. Seu único conforto era o casaco que vestia, a touca na cabeça que quase lhe cobria os olhos. Era familiar. Fora Dietrich que lhe dera, embora tivesse caçoado dele pelo fato de ser grande demais – chegava-lhe às coxas, e as mangas ultrapassavam seus dedos. Mas ele gostava dele. Era parte de si.

Queria olhar para o relógio, mas não conseguia se mover. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais dificultosa, e as conversas que ouvia em um idioma com o qual estava acostumado apenas em ambiente acadêmico fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. E se não conseguisse se habituar? E se se esquecesse de como falar inglês? E se não conseguisse falar com ninguém? E se ninguém viesse buscá-lo e ficasse para sempre naquele aeroporto barulhento, perdido, com pessoas desconhecidas e a chuva que não parava nunca?

Ter aceitado fazer o programa de intercâmbio não fora uma boa ideia. Ele queria ir para a casa. Queria voltar para Berlim, queria sua casa com cheiro de livros, seus irmãos barulhentos e poder falar seu próprio idioma. Queria ver os rostos conhecidos na universidade, embora não falasse com ninguém por lá. Queria a biblioteca silenciosa, o gato que sempre via perto do prédio, e as ruas perfeitamente retas do caminho até as salas de aula. Ir para os Estados Unidos não fora uma boa ideia.

“Hermann?”, ouviu, “Hermann Gottlieb?”

Ergueu os olhos e procurou a origem da voz. Vinha de um rapaz de cabelos escuros cheios de gel, pele queimada de sol e olhos levemente rasgados. Vestia um sobretudo azul acinzentado sobre uma camisa também cinzenta e aquilo tudo o fazia parecer mais velho do que realmente era.

“Você é Hermann?”, ele disse outra vez, parando em frente a Hermann, “Eu sou o Tendo, Tendo Choi. Desculpe pela demora, o trânsito não colaborou.”

Tudo o que Hermann conseguiu fazer foi um aceno patético com a cabeça. Ergueu-se da cadeira de plástico, apertando a alça da mala com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram esbranquiçados. Com muito custo ele abanou a touca do casaco da cabeça e piscou, um pouco desacostumado à claridade.

“Meu carro tá ali.”, Tendo apontou para uma direção genérica e começou a andar. Seus passos eram largos e Hermann se apressou para acompanhá-lo, apoiando a bengala no chão.

“Então, como foi a viagem?”, ele ouviu o rapaz perguntar, quando já haviam entrado no carro, “São quantas horas de Berlim até aqui?”

“Nove horas.”, respondeu, a voz um pouco mais baixa do que pretendia.

“Imagino que tenha assistido a muitos filmes no voo.”, ele riu, fazendo a curva com o carro para entrar na estrada, “Você tá com fome? Quer parar em algum restaurante de fast food e comer o melhor da culinária americana?”

“N-não, obrigado. Eu comi no avião.”

Não havia ninguém nas ruas, apenas carros. A chuva ainda era insistente, batendo no para-brisas sonoramente. Durante o resto do percurso, o ruído do limpador a se atritar com o vidro foi o único som entre eles. A viagem durou pouco mais de quarenta minutos, aproximadamente dez dos quais passaram presos no tráfego antes de conseguirem sair do centro para ir em direção à universidade. A partir daí o caminho foi mais vazio, carros que claramente pertenciam a estudantes – brancos ou cinzentos, amassados, placas estúpidas – começaram a fazer-lhes companhia. As pessoas começaram a aparecer quando entraram no campus. Alguns com capas de chuva, outros com guarda-chuvas, andando em grupo na maior parte, com malas e mochilas. Tendo estacionou o carro próximo a um prédio de arquitetura relativamente antiga, as portas abertas com uma quantidade de pessoas maior do que o agradável a Hermann por perto.

“O dormitório fica aqui.”, Tendo disse, descendo do carro. O outro fez o mesmo, olhando ao redor como se buscasse algo conhecido. Acompanhou-o quando foi tirar as malas do carro e, segurando uma delas, seguiu-o até a entrada, desviando de estudantes que tentavam lhe entregar folhetos e brochuras. Não pegou nenhum deles, já que ambas suas mãos estavam ocupadas. Subiram dois lances de escada e entraram num corredor largo com várias portas de ambos os lados. Hermann apertou o passo, um pouco incomodado com as pegadas molhadas que seus sapatos deixavam no chão.

Pararam numa porta que dizia 206. Tendo abriu-a e deixou que o outro entrasse primeiro. O quarto era grande, duas camas recostadas em paredes opostas com uma janela entre elas. As duas paredes eram quase reflexos: as camas eram iguais, havia uma prateleira em cima, igual em ambos os lados, e um baú ao pé de cada cama. Na parede do lado esquerdo, no entanto, havia duas portas de madeira, de um guarda-roupa que seria dividido entre os dois. Uma delas estava aberta, revelando prateleiras já preenchidas com roupas.

“Sua cama é a da direita.”, Tendo disse, colocando a mala sobre a cama que indicara, “Pode ficar com o resto do guarda-roupa.”, então saiu pela porta outra vez e apontou para o final do corredor, “O banheiro fica ali, não é muito longe. Tem outro do outro lado, perto do elevador, mas quase ninguém usa aquele.”, fez uma pausa, voltando-se para Hermann, que desviou os olhos para o chão, “Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Eu vou lá embaixo pegar as brochuras com o mapa do campus e uma cópia da chave para você.”

“Eu estou bem.”, ele disse, finalmente entrando no quarto, “Pode descer.”

Tendo fez um sinal com a mão e saiu, caminhando a passos largos. Hermann colocou a mala no chão e se sentou, apertando a ponta da bengala. Olhou ao redor de novo, engolindo seco. Teria que dividir o quarto com um desconhecido. Nunca havia dividido um quarto com alguém que não fosse Bastien, e mesmo durante aquele tempo, quando ainda era criança, sentia-se desconfortável. Exposto. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Então se levantou, colocou a outra mala na cama e começou a desfazê-las. Arrumar suas coisas e depois tomar um banho poderia acalmá-lo. Sempre funcionava.

 

 

Tendo estava de volta ao quarto quando Hermann saiu do banho. Ficara aliviado ao ver que não havia mais ninguém nos banheiros, então pode ficar quanto tempo fora necessário para se acalmar. Saiu vestindo outras roupas, mais confortáveis – ainda com o casaco que Dietrich lhe dera, no entanto. Sentada à cama, uma garota baixa e um pouco gorda com cabelos longos e escuros acompanhava Tendo. Ela sorriu quando Hermann entrou no quarto e ele tentou retribuir o gesto, mas não teve certeza se conseguiu. Sentou-se à cama, apoiando a bengala ao lado, e calçou as meias que deixara sobre o colchão e depois os sapatos.

“Hermann, essa é a Alison.”, a voz de Tendo disse. Hermann ergueu os olhos na direção da garota e murmurou um “oi”, “Ela faz o programa de rádio comigo – eu mencionei a rádio LOCCENT quando conversamos, mencionei?”

“Mencionou.”, Hermann respondeu, arrumando os óculos de armação redonda e fina no rosto. Os fios que se prendiam às pernas deles e os impediam de cair estavam molhados, “Você disse quando nos comunicamos por e-mail.”

Houve um silêncio desconfortável nos próximos segundos e Hermann percebeu o que deveria fazer. Xingou-se mentalmente e se levantou, aproximando-se de Alison. “Desculpe.”, disse, “Esqueci de me apresentar. Hermann Gottlieb.”, estendeu a mão, e a garota a apertou, encarando-o nos olhos, o que o deixou desconfortável, “Estudante de intercâmbio. Vim do Instituto de Tecnologia de Berlim.”

Alison arregalou os olhos - “Uau.”, disse, “O que você estuda lá?”

“Matemática e astrofísica.”, ele respondeu. Sua voz falhou na próxima sentença, “e você?”

“Engenharia mecânica.”, ela sorriu, parecendo orgulhosa, “Tendo faz engenharia da computação, mas acho que você já sabia disso.”, Hermann acenou que sim com a cabeça, “Mas astrofísica, nossa. Você pretende ser astronauta ou coisa assim?”

O rapaz baixou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. “Eu queria.”, respondeu, “Mas não tenho qualificação.”, imaginava àquele ponto que ela havia percebido sua deficiência física, além do fato de usar óculos, “Serei teórico.”

“Ainda é bacana.”, Alison disse, “Eu faço os robôs e você os manda pra outros planetas.”

Ele quis explicar que não era daquela forma que funcionava, que tais projetos eram complexos e levavam anos, mas então percebeu que ela estava apenas jogando conversa fora. Forçou um sorriso e voltou para seu lado do quarto, onde viu as brochuras que Tendo havia buscado. Uma delas dizia em letras coloridas, em diversos idiomas, a frase “Bem-vindos, intercambistas!”, seguida de autointitulados “hacks” para “sobreviver” no campus. Continham endereços de refeitórios e bibliotecas, além de outros pontos de referência como bancos e correios e dicas que incluíam “peça ajuda sempre que precisar” e “seu guia é seu guardião”. Ele ergueu os olhos para Tendo, que ria de algo que Alison dissera. Pensar nele como seu guardião era desconcertante. Junto das brochuras havia um molho de chaves, contendo duas cópias para o dormitório 206. Ele o colocou junto de suas outras, no chaveiro de Saturno que tinha adquirido num planetário da Alemanha há vários anos. Quanto às brochuras, colocou-as numa pasta verde onde estavam seus documentos, entre eles uma folha de papel em que havia escrito seu dormitório, a biblioteca em que trabalharia durante aqueles semestres e os horários de suas aulas. Então se levantou outra vez e foi para a janela, vendo que havia parado de chover. A multidão que estava nas portas do dormitório havia se dispersado e ele conseguia ver ao longe uma variedade de pessoas, prédios e árvores. O sol começava a se pôr no horizonte, entre esparsas nuvens cinzentas e um céu esbranquiçado. Água pingava dos telhados.

“Eu vou procurar a biblioteca.”, Hermann anunciou, pegando a bengala que encostara à cama. “Volto logo.”

“Você quer que eu vá junto?”, Tendo indagou, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Preparava-se para se levantar.

“Não precisa.”, ele respondeu, “Eu consigo achar o caminho.”

O lado de fora do prédio parecia mais assustador quando saiu. Foi desviando das pessoas e caminhou pela rua, seguindo o mapa que havia impresso. A biblioteca ficava a cinco quadras dali. Era um prédio alto e largo, com várias janelas e apenas uma porta. Quando chegou, Hermann sentia suas costas doerem, e suspirou ao pensar que teria que aguentar aquela dor por todos os dias apenas para chegar lá. Dobrando o mapa e colocando-o no bolso, entrou. Seguiu ao balcão de informações, onde uma pessoa baixa, branca e de cabelos escuros e óculos de armação grossa estava, passando livros por um leitor de código de barras.

“Com licença.”, ele disse, e olhou para o crachá da pessoa, “Hã, Elke.”

“Newt.”, a pessoa disse, olhando para ele. Suas íris eram grandes e verdes. “Pode me chamar de Newt, ou Newton.”

Hermann olhou para o crachá outra vez. “Seu crachá diz Elke Geiszler.”

“E é um nome absolutamente horrível, então pode me chamar de Newt.”, ele insistiu.

“Certo. _Newton_.”, pigarreou, “Você poderia me dizer que andar fica a seção de física teórica?”

“Vixe, tá uma bagunça só lá em cima, tudo misturado com os livros de biologia.”, ele disse, colocando o último dos cinco livros que antes manuseava dentro da mochila e se afastando do balcão, “Eu tô indo pra lá agora mesmo, se você quiser me esperar, eu só vou guardar a mochila no armário.”

“Tudo bem.”, e Hermann o acompanhou até os pequenos armários do outro lado do cômodo.

“Como é seu nome?”, Newt perguntou, esmurrando a mochila dentro do compartimento.

“Hermann. Hermann Gottlieb.”, respondeu, “Sou intercambista.”

“Ah.”, Newt arrumou os óculos no rosto e arregaçou as mangas da camisa branca que vestia. Tinha várias tatuagens no braço direito, figuras de cores vibrantes, “ _Alemão, imagino_.”, ele disse, em alemão, com um sorriso largo.

“Você é intercambista também?”, Hermann indagou. Seu coração acelerou um compasso à ideia de ter algo em comum com alguém dali.

“Nah, eu sou de Boston.”, ele respondeu, “Eu nasci na Alemanha, vivi lá até uns cinco ou seis anos de idade, mas depois me mudei com o meu pai para Boston. E meu alemão é relativamente ruim, não pratico muito.”

Hermann sentiu suas entranhas gelarem. Sem dizer nada, seguiu o rapaz baixinho escadas acima até o quarto andar. A seção estava de fato uma bagunça, luzes fracas e livros empilhados no chão, alguns dentro de plásticos. Algumas pessoas vagavam pelas estantes, parecendo perdidas.

“A gente vai levar a semana toda para arrumar isso aqui.”, Newt disse, “Você vai trabalhar aqui ou veio pegar livros?”

“Os dois.”, Hermann respondeu, “Preciso de uma lista para as aulas, mas no horário da tarde eu trabalharei aqui.”

“Então vamos ser colegas!”, ele parecia particularmente feliz com aquilo, embora Hermann não visse uma razão para tal, “Você é de que área?”

“Matemática.”, disse, adicionando um “astrofísica” em volume diminuto, que provavelmente não foi ouvido.

“Que horror!”, exclamou, contraindo as sobrancelhas, “Como você consegue? Tantos números.”

“Números explicam tudo.”, respondeu, sentindo-se profundamente ofendido.

“Nah, biologia explica tudo, cara.”, ele disse, “É o estudo da _vida_ , e tudo é vida.”

“Matemática e física explicam tudo o que vai além da vida, o universo inteiro.”, insistiu, “É muito mais abrangente e, portanto, mais importante.”

“O que pode ser mais importante do que vida?!”, sua voz era mais alta; algumas pessoas se viraram para encarar os dois.

“Ora-”

“Com licença.”, uma voz feminina disse. Hermann se virou na direção dela e viu uma garota alta – mais alta do que Newton, pelo menos – de pele escura e sardas, cabelos volumosos e encaracolados. “Vocês poderiam discutir mais baixo? É uma _biblioteca.”_

“Vanessa, não tem ninguém lendo aqui.”, Newton gesticulou para o espaço ao redor, “Não tem nem _mesas_ aqui.”

“Ainda é uma biblioteca, Newt.”, ela falou, pacientemente.

“Eu sinto muito.”, Hermann disse, encabulado, “Eu me esqueci de onde estava. E ele- bem, ele-”

“Ele tem esse efeito nas pessoas.”, a garota estendeu a mão, “Vanessa Acker.”

“Hermann Gottlieb.”, ele apertou sua mão. Estava quente. Ela usava pulseiras e um anel prateado.

“Ele é intercambista.”, Newton disse, “Da Alemanha. E estuda matemática, de todas as coisas.”

Vanessa riu - “Eu estudo moda, há coisas piores.”, pausou, voltando-se a Hermann, “Você já é familiarizado com o campus?”

“Não muito, eu cheguei hoje.”, ele respondeu, “Só sei onde fica meu dormitório e esta biblioteca.”

“Você quer dar uma volta por aí?”, ela perguntou, parecendo animada, “Eu e Newt podemos te mostrar onde você vai estudar, as lanchonetes, os lugares para evitar...”

Hermann sentiu sua voz falhar e suas mãos suarem - “E-eu não tenho certeza… Eu disse ao meu colega de quarto que voltaria logo.”

“Vamos!”, Newt insistiu, “Vai ser divertido.”

“Eu te dou uma carona até o dormitório depois.”

Hermann cedeu. Pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem de texto para Tendo, dizendo que chegaria um pouco mais tarde. Então os três desceram de volta ao térreo e saíram, indo em direção ao carro de Vanessa, estacionado por perto. Ela dirigiu por todo o campus, enquanto Newt nomeava e fazia uma introdução a cada um dos lugares. O prédio em que Hermann estudaria ficava a alguns quarteirões da biblioteca, ainda mais longe do dormitório. Perto dele havia um restaurante onde, Newton disse, tinha uma boa comida a preço razoável e mais adiante, uma praça onde alguns estudantes se reuniam para conversar e “fazer outras coisas”. O prédio de Newton ficava logo a seguir; o de Vanessa, no entanto, era do outro lado do campus, o que desanimou Hermann.

Quando a noite já havia caído, ela o levou de volta ao dormitório. Ele saía do carro quando a voz de Newton disse: “Ei, Herms, você quer ir jantar com a gente?”

 _Herms._ Detestável.

“Eu-”, ele começou a dizer, mas Newton interrompeu - “Aliás, quem é o seu colega de quarto?”

“Tendo Choi.”, respondeu, “Mas ele está com uma garota lá, e-”

“Alison?”, ele disse, “Ela é minha colega de quarto. Eu vou subir lá e chamar os dois.”

“Newton-”, Hermann tentou dizer, mas o outro não o havia escutado e correu escada acima. Pouco depois retornou com Tendo e Alison, e eles entraram no carro. Vanessa já dava partida antes que Hermann pudesse concordar ou não em ir jantar com eles. Logo, no entanto, viu-se conversando com o grupo. Newton dominava a maior parte da conversa, mas Hermann não se sentiu isolado ou ignorado. A ansiedade que sentia antes se dissipava e ele começava a se sentir confortável. Já no restaurante, enquanto beliscava o prato coletivo de batatas fritas, pensou que aquilo, o intercâmbio, ter ido aos Estados Unidos, não havia sido uma ideia tão ruim afinal.


	2. Chapter 2

O primeiro dia de aula havia sido tumultuado. Várias pessoas perguntaram a Hermann onde determinadas salas ficavam, qual direção deveriam tomar para chegar a tal prédio e se ali era a aula deste ou daquele professor. Ele dava os ombros e dizia que não podia ajudar. Chegara à primeira aula suando pela movimentação e com dor nas costas pela distância. Não havia levado a bengala naquele dia por... _vergonha_ era o que melhor podia descrever o que sentia, mesmo que uma parte de si trouxesse consigo o que seu pai dizia sobre não precisar mais dela porque “uma dorzinha” não era nada. Ficou aliviado ao notar que a distância entre as salas no prédio era pouca, e que havia elevadores para se transitar entre os andares.

Era pouco mais de três da tarde quando saiu da última aula do dia. No céu não havia sinal de que chovera nos últimos dias, mas uma brisa leve de outono balançava as folhas das árvores e os cartazes presos aos quadros. Muitos dos alunos também saíam naquele horário, e alguns carros e bicicletas passavam pela rua. Hermann se sentou num dos bancos do lado de fora do prédio e respirou fundo, tentando se esquecer da dor nas costas. Engoliu dois comprimidos do frasco que trazia na bolsa, sem água. Eles o deixavam um pouco tonto, mas melhoravam a dor. Havia demorado alguns dias para conseguir a receita depois que chegara, precisando de vários telefonemas internacionais e papelada.

“Hermann!”, ouviu entre as conversas próximas. Ergueu os olhos. Newton se aproximava de bicicleta, rápido, com dificuldades para frear. O veículo tombou um pouco para o lado e ele quase caiu, mas conseguiu parar a tempo. “Ei, Hermann!”, ele disse, ofegante, e, antes que Hermann pudesse cumprimentá-lo, continuou a falar, “Nosso turno na biblioteca começou há-”, olhou para o relógio que estava em seu pulso, “Uns dez minutos. O que cê tá fazendo aqui?

Hermann entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo com sinceridade - “Acho que perdi a hora.”, foi o que disse, apesar de a razão verdadeira ser a dor que o impedia de andar direito, “Acabei de sair da aula.”

“Você quer uma carona?”, Newton perguntou, erguendo a bicicleta do chão. Seus cabelos escuros estavam molhados de gel e seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhantes, “Vamos chegar mais rápido. Garanto.”

Tentou pensar numa maneira educada de dizer não, mas resolveu aceitar. A distância era longa e ele estava sem condições de fazer a caminhada, mesmo que andar na garupa de uma bicicleta lhe fosse incômodo. Ele subiu no veículo e Newton começou a pedalar, rápido, em direção à biblioteca. Andavam na direção contrária à dos carros.

“Como foram suas aulas?”, Newton perguntou, ainda ofegante, “As minhas foram um saco. Alguns professores só vão começar as aulas na semana que vem e não avisaram, então fiquei horas sem fazer nada.”

“Não teve muito conteúdo.”, o outro respondeu, “Os professores só se apresentaram.”

“E se gabaram das qualificações?”

Hermann riu baixo - “Muito.”

Passaram por uma lombada e Hermann quase caiu. Segurou-se em Newton, apertando sua cintura. Logo afastou a mão, murmurando um pedido de desculpas que provavelmente não foi ouvido. Mas Newton não diminuiu a velocidade; continuou pedalando com força e rapidez e o coração de Hermann palpitava. Os pneus derraparam na curva e novamente por muito pouco a bicicleta não caiu. Perguntou-se como ele dirigiria um carro e só o pensamento lhe fez ter medo. Quando chegaram à biblioteca, Hermann pulou da bicicleta, como se tentasse ficar o mais longe possível - “Você é um desastre, Newton.”, disse.

“Desastre?”, ele perguntou, parecendo ofendido, “O que eu fiz?”

“Você é imprudente, não sabe dirigir uma bicicleta.”

“Não sei dirigir uma bicicleta?!”, a voz dele aumentou, “Eu trouxe a gente até aqui e ninguém se machucou! Do que você tá reclamando, cara?”

“Eu quase caí! Várias vezes!”

“É você que não consegue se segurar direito. Não é culpa minha!”

“Se você não fosse tão rápido, isso não aconteceria!”

“Eu não vou pedir desculpas por ser competente o bastante para te trazer para cá em menos de cinco minutos! Se não fosse por mim você se atrasaria mais!”

“Pois devia. Você é um _desastre._ ”, sublinhou a última palavra, esforçando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto falava. Newton fechou a cara, largou a bicicleta encostada numa das barras do estacionamento próprio e caminhou rápido na direção da entrada. Hermann o seguiu.

A seção do quarto andar estava quase completamente organizada. Haviam passado a última semana separando os livros de ciências exatas e ciências naturais e colocando-as em suas respectivas prateleiras, em lados opostos do cômodo. Vanessa estava no balcão, entregando alguns volumes a uma estudante. Seus cabelos estavam mais volumosos naquele dia, cachos escuros perfeitos. Uma corrente prateada pendia de seu pescoço.

“Vocês estão atrasados.”, ela disse ao vê-los.

“Se não fosse por mim, estaríamos _mais_ atrasados.”, Newton respondeu, passando para o outro lado do balcão.

“Imprudente.”, Hermann grunhiu, acompanhando-o.

“Vocês vão discutir de novo?”, Vanessa perguntou, num suspiro profundo, “Vocês fazem alguma coisa que não seja discutir?”

Newton arreganhou os dentes - “Ele disse que eu dirijo mal. Eu fiz o favor de trazê-lo até aqui e ele disse que eu dirijo mal!”

“Eu tenho razão!”, Hermann disse de volta, “Você dirige mal!”

“Ah, você _sempre_ tem razão, Hermann.”, Newton disse, alto, balançando as mãos num gesto sarcástico.

Vanessa sorriu - “Newt, nesse caso ele tem razão.”

“Você vai ficar do lado dele?!”, ele parecia ainda mais ofendido do que antes, “Dele, Nessie?”

A garota revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Voltou-se para o balcão, para onde outro estudante se aproximava.

Hermann se sentou em frente ao computador. Estudou os títulos dos livros disponíveis e observou se estavam no devido lugar, marcando-os se não estavam. Ao mesmo tempo em que era um trabalho tedioso, permitia com que ele fizesse listas com os títulos que pretendia ler.

Uma ou duas horas se passaram sem movimento. A dor nas costas de Hermann havia quase desaparecido, sido reduzida a um pequeno pulso que ele conseguia suportar. Vanessa lhe pediu para que colocasse meia dúzia de livros de volta às prateleiras e, quando retornou, viu Tendo se aproximar do balcão. Usava uma gravata-borboleta.

“E aí, galera?”, ele disse, apoiando o cotovelo no balcão, “Como vai o serviço forçado?”

“Cê não devia estar na rádio?”, Newton perguntou depois de cumprimentá-lo de maneira complicada, “Cadê a Alison?”

“Aula.”, ele respondeu, e logo disse - “Resolveu deixar os peitos livres hoje, Newt?”

Hermann arqueou as sobrancelhas. Peitos? Newton tinha seios? Instintivamente olhou na direção dele em busca de confirmação e logo desviou os olhos, embaraçado. De fato, naquele dia ele parecia tê-los, embora sua camiseta fosse larga o bastante para ocultá-los.

“Dia de lavanderia.”, Newton disse a Tendo, parecendo corar, “Não sobrou nenhum colete.”

Tendo retirou um isqueiro do bolso e o abriu, sem acender a chama. “Vocês têm alguma ideia para a LOCCENT?”, perguntou, “Minha lista de ideias acabou. A gente não pode perder audiência agora, especialmente por causa dos intercambistas.”

“Não é como se vocês tivessem muita audiência...”, Newton disse, com um sorriso.

Tendo lhe fez um gesto rude - “As outras rádios estão apelando para humor ofensivo. Isso dá mais audiência que nossas músicas.”

“Ofensivo como?”, Vanessa perguntou.

“Fazendo piadas a respeito de pessoas. Garotas, especialmente. Coisas nível, ahn,” ele pausou, pensando, “sabe aquele site que a reitoria teve que tirar do ar?”

“Aquele que eles levaram um ano para tirar do ar porque não consideravam ofensivo?”, ela respondeu, fazendo uma careta, “Lembro.”

“Coisas típicas de garotos de faculdade.”, Tendo suspirou.

“E você não é um garoto de faculdade?”, Vanessa disse, rindo.

“Eu tenho _classe,_ meu amor.”, ele respondeu, arrumando a gravata, “Essa é a diferença.”

“Por que você não entrevista algum intercambista?”, Hermann sugeriu, da cadeira. Havia passado o tempo todo calado, ouvindo, tentando não pensar no que quer que estivesse acontecendo com o corpo de Newton naquele dia.

Tendo estalou a língua, “Gostei da ideia, irmão. Conhece alguém interessante?”

Hermann pensou. “Tem uma garota na minha aula de cálculo que parece ser uma boa candidata. Ela faz mecânica. Tem cabelos escuros com pontas azuis.”

“Mako Mori?”, Newton perguntou, confuso, “Ela é estudante aqui? Ela não tem, tipo, uns doze anos?”

“Dezesseis.”, Hermann respondeu, “Mas, sim, é ela.”

“Alison deve conhecer.”, Vanessa disse, “É da mesma área que ela.”

“Vou dar uma procurada nela.”, Tendo respondeu, guardando o isqueiro, “Não teria como vocês me arrumarem o e-mail dela ou coisa assim?”

“Nós somos parte do sistema, Tendo.”, Vanessa respondeu, “Nós não hackeamos os documentos da universidade.”

O garoto fez uma careta. “Sem graça, vocês.”, então lançou um beijo para os três antes de sair.

Um estudante entregou alguns livros para Newton, que havia trocado de lugar com Vanessa, e ele começou a catalogá-los em silêncio. Suas costas estavam arqueadas para frente, como se seus ombros tentassem esconder alguma coisa. Quando a mulher saiu do balcão, acompanhando alguém que pedia ajuda, Hermann se aproximou. Engoliu em seco e disse, com a voz trêmula: “Newton-”

“O quê?”

“Quando Tendo diss-”, Newton se virou na direção dele e Hermann se calou. Sua garganta havia se fechado.

“Peitos?”, ele disse, sem parecer se incomodar muito. “É, eu tenho peitos, por quê?”

O outro não respondeu. Baixou os olhos. Ia virar a cadeira de volta para o computador quando a voz de Newton surgiu outra vez: “Olha, cara”, disse, “Não é grande coisa. Eu sou trans. Continuo sendo homem e, além disso-”

“Não é da minha conta.”, Hermann o cortou, “Sinto muito por ter sido inconveniente, eu não quis.”

“Nah, não foi.”, ele respondeu, “Eu ia te contar em algum momento. Só achei que fosse quando a gente se conhecesse melhor e você não tivesse uma boa desculpa para fugir de mim.”

“Por que eu fugiria de você?”, ele indagou, testa enrugada.

“As pessoas sempre fogem de mim quando descobrem que eu sou trans e, hã, outras coisas.”, explicou, “E também porque eu sou chato.”

“Concordo. Você é muito chato.”

Newton abriu a boca para responder, mas se conteve. Então continuou a falar - “Eu geralmente conto depois de um tempo de conhecer as pessoas para saber se elas valem a pena, sabe? Tipo, se elas forem embora por causa disso, eu vou saber quem evitar no futuro.”

“Como você sabe que elas foram embora por causa disso?”

“Se é por outra razão, geralmente termina com elas jogando bebidas na minha cara.”

Hermann riu.

“Mas então, qual tipo você vai ser?”, Newton perguntou, “Transfóbico ou que joga bebida na minha cara?”

Ele mordeu os lábios antes de responder - “Existe a opção de ser o tipo que fica? Mesmo que eu tenha vontade de jogar bebida na sua cara?”

Newton sorriu, colocando a mão no ombro do outro. Apertou-o levemente e se afastou para cadastrar um livro que alguém lhe trazia. Hermann notou que não havia estremecido ou se sentido desconfortável com aquele toque. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que aquilo não acontecia.

Era… Estranho.

 

Às oito horas, Hermann e Newton deixaram a biblioteca - Vanessa havia ficado para terminar de organizar os livros que faltavam. Desceram juntos, e Hermann acompanhou o outro até sua bicicleta.

“Você vai voltar para o dormitório agora?”, Newton perguntou, erguendo o veículo.

O céu estava escuro e havia poucas nuvens, esparsas, sem tocar a lua minguante. Marte brilhava na distância.

“Acho que sim.”, ele respondeu. Preparou-se mentalmente para pedir que Newton lhe desse uma carona, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, a voz dele disse: “Ei, cara, você quer uma carona?”

“Sim. Na verdade eu ia perguntar se você não poderia me dar uma.”

“Aliás, percebi que você tava sem bengala hoje.”, Newton disse, “Não quero ser idiota nem nada, mas por quê?”

Hermann piscou algumas vezes. “Achei que não fosse precisar.”, disse, “Mas estava enganado.”

“Acontece, acho.”, ele disse enquanto Hermann subia na bicicleta, “Ei, você quer que eu te dê carona todos os dias? É uma puta caminhada do seu dormitório até onde você estuda.”

“Não, vai te dar muito trabalho.”

“Vai nada. Eu prometo que vou mais devagar para você.”

“Newton, você não precisa-”

“Eu quero, cara.”, ele disse, “Não é problema.”

Hermann hesitou, mas cedeu - “Tudo bem, então. Às oito?”

“Às oito.”, e completou: “Para o cara que disse que vai ficar.”


	3. Chapter 3

– _e não se esqueçam de que a festa de boas-vindas da Kappa Phi aos intercambistas é amanhã. Intercambistas, levem seus cartões de identidade_ _; e o_ _resto de nós, compre um passe de Keith – aquele do boné vermelho – no refeitório. E agora, direto da Biologia,_ _o_ _vocalista de The Sixth Bunny and the Sneaker Closure._

Era um nome ridículo para uma banda, foi o que Hermann pensou ao ouvir a voz de Alison no rádio. Não fazia sentido algum. Mas então, o que esperar de algo no qual Newton estivesse envolvido? Nunca os havia visto tocar, mas acreditava que não seria algo de seu gosto, pelo jeito que via Newton cantar desafinadamente. Certamente não se tivesse alguma influência de Fall Out Boy, banda que ele insistia em glorificar cada vez que tinha uma oportunidade.

“Você vai?”, a voz de Tendo disse do outro lado do quarto. Estava deitado na cama, os joelhos dobrados com uma perna sobre a outra. Hermann soltou a caneta que segurava na mesa, sem voltar os olhos a ele. “Aonde?”, perguntou.

“Na festa da Kappa Phi.”

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Seus olhos correram pelas equações na folha de papel. “Não.” disse. Ouviu Tendo se mover na cama. “Por quê não?”, ele disse então.

“Eu não–“, engoliu a saliva, “Eu não sou bom em festas.”

“Não vejo nenhuma razão para não querer ir.”, o outro disse, “Bebida de graça, comida de graça, música alta, pessoas prestando atenção em você.”

Hermann considerava todas aquelas boas razões para _não_ ir, mas não disse nada. Tentou se concentrar outra vez nas equações, mas o som do rádio o incomodava.

_–se você pudesse citar–_

Não que a matéria fosse muito difícil. Já havia visto muito daquilo em Berlim, e considerava aquelas primeiras semanas como uma revisão. Apenas preferia ficar sozinho com seus números, e se concentrava melhor em silêncio. A própria presença de Tendo o incomodava, era como algo que o bloqueasse de fazer alguma coisa. Uma mancha. Ele respirou e tentou outra vez, sem sucesso. Então fechou o caderno, guardou os lápis e canetas no estojo e o colocou sobre o caderno, alinhado no centro. Girou a cadeira e se levantou, indo em direção à sua cama.

“Então, Hermann, meu caro, como foi sua primeira semana de aula?”

Hermann havia se sentado sobre o colchão, de frente para a cama do outro rapaz. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, focado nas listras das meias.

“Não foi excepcional.”, ele respondeu, “Já vi a maior parte da matéria que apresentaram, mas os professores daqui falam com clareza e não se perdem em trivialidades.”

Tendo soltou um riso baixo - “E as pessoas?”

“Os outros alunos parecem focados também.”, respondeu, “Mas alguns não parecem interessados, embora eu não saiba julgar.”

“Não, Hermann, as pessoas que você conheceu. Algum amigo? Alguém com mais potencial do que amizade?”

Hermann piscou. Não havia conversado com ninguém que não fosse Tendo, Newton, Alison ou Vanessa. Não havia prestado atenção em ninguém. “Eu estou aqui para estudar, Tendo.”, foi o que disse, sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa, “Não posso perder tempo com outros assuntos.”

Ele ouviu Tendo rir outra vez, “Você não sabe das belezas da vida de universitário, irmão.”, houve uma pausa, e depois: “É por isso que eu vou te levar na festa da Kappa Phi.”

“Tendo–”

“Não, você _vai_.”, ele enfatizou a última palavra. Naquele momento ele se pareceu muito com seu pai ao falar. “Você precisa se divertir e perder tempo com estupidez.”

Hermann quis dizer que não, que as probabilidades de aquilo ser um desastre eram estrondosas, mas sua voz não parecia querer sair. Fechou os punhos, afundando-os no colchão e respirou profundamente, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu dizer nada. A entrevista no rádio continuava, com a pessoa que estava sendo entrevistada ocasionalmente cantando trechos de músicas que Hermann desconhecia, e logo aquele som virou apenas barulho e ele se viu incapaz de compreender as palavras que estavam sendo ditas. Seu coração batia forte. Contrastava com todos os outros sons ao redor e aquilo começava a ficar insuportável, alto, alto demais e confuso e esmagador. Ele mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos e quando os abriu de novo as paredes se moviam de um lado para o outro como se ondulassem.

“Hermann?”, ele ouviu de repente, “Hermann, tá tudo bem?”

Ele piscou outra vez e buscou a direção de onde a voz vinha. Era Tendo. Estava agora sentado na cama, encarando-o com a testa franzida e os lábios torcidos. O outro entreabriu os lábios e sua voz saiu trêmula e baixa: “Eu não quero ir à festa.”

“Hermann, eu não entendo alemão.”

Como não podia entendê-lo? Estava falando claramente e aquilo tomou uma grande parte de si – buscar as palavras, encontrar forças para falá-las. E a sensação, o gosto que tinham ao sair de sua boca, parecia _errado_ , era ruim. Como ele não podia entendê-lo?

“Hermann?”

Sua visão escureceu por alguns momentos. Sentia o ar se mover ao seu redor, mais rápido, e um som que não conseguia identificar.

“Hermann?”, a voz estava mais próxima. Quando notou, Tendo estava em sua frente, em pé. Estendia os braços em sua direção e Hermann se encolheu ao ver. Recuou ainda mais quando sentiu o toque dele em seus ombros, ambos, e sentiu o ar lhe escapar. A parede havia parado de se mover e ele estava imóvel, preso entre os dois braços de Tendo. Seu lábio inferior doía, havia um gosto metálico em sua boca e o som que ouvia era um zunido agudo, perto demais. O ar parecia mais escasso, e os olhos grandes e castanhos de Tendo continuavam a encará-lo, fortes, brilhantes.

Era uma pressão que ele não conseguia aguentar.

Sua visão escureceu outra vez e as coisas pareceram melhores. Levou alguns momentos, mas conseguia respirar de novo. A pressão em seus ombros havia desaparecido e quando ele pôde enxergar de novo, encarar os olhos de Tendo não lhe pareceu tão ruim, ainda que fosse desconfortável.

“Hermann, você está bem?”, a voz dele perguntou. Estava baixa e parecia curta. Ele não conseguia falar ainda, então apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça para depois puxar o ar com força pela boca. “O que aconteceu?”, ouviu então. Seu olhar já estava baixo, de volta a encarar as listras das meias. Os lábios tremiam. Não sabia como explicar a ele.

“Eu–”, começou. Focou nas meias, sem se mover, os punhos abrindo e fechando sobre o colchão. Por quê era tão difícil? Não deveria ser. Era simplesmente formar uma frase em sua cabeça e dizê-la em voz alta. Era capaz daquilo. Não devia ser tão difícil.

Mas não conseguia.

Apertou os olhos de novo, fincando as unhas nas palmas das mão. Quando sua pele gritou de dor, ele abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Então viu um celular ao seu lado, na cama. Estendeu a mão para pegá-lo e navegou pelos arquivos. Havia um cartão que Karla havia feito ali, algo que, ela disse, podia ajudá-lo em situações de emergência. Não sabia se aquilo se qualificava como uma situação de emergência, mas abriu o arquivo de qualquer forma e mostrou a tela para Tendo. Seu coração ainda batia forte e rápido. Suas mãos agora estavam dormentes, precisava se esforçar para manter o braço firme enquanto segurava o celular. Não podia prever a reação do rapaz ao ver aquilo e isso o incomodava. Não gostava de não ser capaz de prever as coisas.

“Tudo bem se eu sentar aqui?”, Tendo disse então, indicando a cama de Hermann, que fez que sim com a cabeça e recolheu o braço, soltando o celular na cama. A tela estava virada para cima e brilhava: _Eu sou autista._

Os minutos seguintes se passaram em silêncio. A parede em frente a Hermann voltou a se mover e ele a sentir o ar correr ao seu redor. Logo seu coração se acalmou e o ar entrava em seu corpo com mais facilidade. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes.

“Você acha que consegue falar agora?”, a voz de Tendo perguntou.

Hermann entreabriu os lábios e tentou soltar as palavras: “Acho que sim.”

“Em inglês, Hermann. Você acha que consegue falar em inglês?”

“Desculpe.”, ele respondeu, “Sim.”

Houve silêncio.

“Por que você não me disse antes?”, Tendo disse, baixo.

“Eu–”, ele engoliu a saliva, “Eu achei que não precisaria. Eu não imaginava que ficaria próximo de você. Karla – minha irmã – ela disse que na maioria das vezes as pessoas não se aproximam de colegas de quarto.”

Tendo riu. Não parecia surpreso. Hermann não soube dizer se era um riso de escárnio ou humor.

“Ah, cara, eu sou um ímã.”, ele disse, “Eu sempre me aproximo das pessoas. Eu devo conhecer todo mundo nesse campus.”, ele pausou, erguendo um dos braços para tocar nele, mas então recuou, “Desculpa, força do hábito. Mas, me diga, mais alguém sabe?”

“Não.”, respondeu imediatamente, “Eu não posso prever como as pessoas vão reagir. Eu não posso dizer isso para outra pessoa, eu não saberia como evitar outra crise.”

“Não acho que algum de nós se importaria.”, Tendo respondeu, “Newt, Alison e Nessie, eu digo.”

“Não tem como você ter certeza do que eles diriam, vocês não compartilham a mesma mente.”

“Mas seria legal se pudéssemos, né?”, ele sorriu e daquela vez seu sorriso pareceu cálido, “Mas, olha, eu não vou te forçar a ir na festa. Desculpa ter dito aquilo, eu só queria que você se divertisse um pouco.”

“Não é isso. É que– o jeito que você falou, isso me fez lembrar de outra pessoa. Não foi sua culpa, foi minha associação.”

Ficou aliviado ao perceber que Tendo não perguntara de quem ele havia se lembrado. Não estava preparado para ter aquela conversa – não achava que algum dia estaria preparado para tal.

“Você vê algum problema?”, perguntou então, começando a se mover outra vez. O corpo balançava de um lado para o outro. A parede ondulava.

“Nah. Nenhum.”, Tendo respondeu, “Não posso imaginar como é difícil para você dizer isso para as pessoas, mas você não acha que a convivência seria mais fácil se você dissesse para quem é mais próximo de você?”

“E se eles reagirem mal?”

“Então eles não valem a pena e você não precisa mais falar com eles.”

Hermann ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. “Eu preciso pensar.”, _e falar com Karla_ foi o que não disse. Então se levantou, foi até o guarda-roupa para pegar seu pijama e se dirigiu ao banheiro no final do corredor. Não havia ninguém lá.

Depois de se despir, sentou-se recostado a uma parede em um dos compartimentos e pegou o celular. Abriu o aplicativo de mensagens e selecionou Karla. Digitou.

– _Eu disse ao meu colega de quarto._

Pouco depois ela respondeu:

– _E ele?_

_– Reagiu bem. Sugeriu que eu falasse com os outros._

_– Vc vai falar?_

– _Não sei se devo._

_– Se vc pretende ser amigo deles, eles vão ter q saber, vai ser melhor_

– _Tenho medo._

– _Vc sabe que sempre pode falar comigo_

_– Pai disse para eu não ser tão dependente de você. Eu não posso ser._

_– Pai é um idiota_ _._ _Vc pode falar cmg, Hermann._

_– Tendo disse que eu preciso me divertir. Vai ter uma festa numa fraternidade amanhã._

_– Se não te deixar ansioso, vc poderia ir_ _._ _Me diz o horário que eu me deixo disponível se acontecer alguma coisa_ _._

– _Depois das 19h aqui. Você acha que eu devo ir?_

 _– Você mesmo me disse que tentaria ser mais social_ _._ _Pode ser uma chance._

_– Então eu vou._

Colocou o celular junto às roupas e ligou o chuveiro, passando as mãos molhadas no rosto. O que poderia dar errado?, se perguntava. E sua mente respondia com um turbilhão de possibilidades. _Pode ser uma chance,_ ela disse então.

Respirou fundo.

_Pode ser uma chance._


End file.
